Fratello-Itacest Seme Italy
by Addicted-To-The-Dark
Summary: Italy decides to have a bit of fun with Romano.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b6438e1191a0d160efbd5a5e6aa1425"Lovino mafia was the one feared by everyone for his tendency to carry a gun even when he wasn't on could you tell if it em style="box-sizing: border-box;"was/em Lovino Vargas?The curl that always stuck out of the right side of his ,People confused him with his brothers,Feliciano Vargas and Marcello Feliciano was much more happier than Lovino...and Marcello...he was just Marcello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="956295c5cefa9bbfb354931efeffda05"Anyway,This Italian was sitting in his shared home,with his brother was deemed innocent by all who met him,but growing up with Roderich...well he was anything but innocent.(# it around)Marcello was out at Dwight's house doing god knows two were watching TV and Lovino's attention was wrapped up in it,so he didn't realize his brother's hand going over to the oh-so-sensitive gave it a light tug,causing Lovino to blush and let out a moan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56c7dbab1e8e4ab7573c853ffa3a7bee""My my Lovi~...If you-a moan from a simple touch..what happens when I-a get inside you~?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0493ceed319954158d3a86a698b83a0c"Lovino froze younger brother...wanted to have em style="box-sizing: border-box;"sex/em with him?Sure...he was attracted to his younger brother aswell...not like he would ever admit that...Feliciano pinned Lovino down onto the couch and kissed him was passionate and loving,but things soon started to get heated when Feliciano licked Lovino's bottom lip,asking for parted his lips shyly,allowing Feliciano's tongue to battle his the end,Feliciano won the battle and explored the wet cavern,Lovino giving off sweet moans in response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43c2e37def7bcb7c3bb0e3ceb684e665"They pulled away,as that damned air was picked up Lovino,and as a reaction Lovino's legs wrapped around his carried his other brother up to his soon as the door was closed,Feliciano threw Lovino onto the ,being the stubborn one,tried to get up,only to be pushed down by ,Feliciano had to make this quick,he promised threesome with Marcello...and he wanted his fun with Lovino for unbuttoned Lovino's shirt,throwing it somewhere in the room."B-Be gentle...okay Feli..." Lovino whispered,his voice hinting smiled,leaning down to lick on Lovino's neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="952ce915d7b6d0358b4ba11fda949c6a"Feliciano searched for Lovino's sweet spot,and when Lovino moaned out "Feli~" he knew he found leaving a heavy mark on his neck,Feliciano's mouth traveled knew he'd have hickeys from his neck to his legs if Feliciano kept this unzipped Lovino's pants,pulling them off along with his boxers in one swift sat up on his knees,taking off his shirt slowly."Just get your damned clothes off Feli!" Lovino yelled smirked and threw his shirt to the pile of clothes,his pants and boxers following soon after./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31d8cf3af94c69b3c907f6f80803a2b1"Feliciano leaned over,opening a side drawer,pulling out some objects which Lovino honestly didn't care flipped Lovino onto his stomach,tying his hands behind his his ass in the air,Feliciano coated his fingers in stuck one finger into the tight hole,earning a small moan and a wiggle of thrusted the finger slowly,wanting Lovino to suffer a bit before the main course."D-Don't tease me Feli..." Lovino mumbled smirked,adding a second finger and thrusting them started to scissor him aswell,causing groans of discomfort and moans of pleasure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d18654a55dfedd59bef533e864f89533"He added a third finger,thrusting them in and out of his older brother's tight he deemed Lovino ready,he pulled out his fingers,causing a whine of protest from his older grabbed his brothers hips,entering him cried out in pain,tears forming in the corners of his eyes."Sorry Lovi...but it will feel good soon...I promise.." Feliciano a few moments,Lovino nodded,signalling that Feliciano could wasted no time in starting,his thrusts beginning fast and hard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fce2ff72d71d1090285c22714a4dfc6a"He was looking for that one spot that would make Lovino scream out his name."F-FELI~!F-Ah~-FUCK!" Found aimed for his brother's prostate,thrusting fast and hard."Feli...Feli..FELI~!" Lovino's screams echoed through the knew Marcello would be home soon,so sadly,this had to be quicker.(yeah...author is already at 600+ words -_-.)Feliciano reached over,taking Lovino's erection and pumping it in time with his knew Lovino was went at an inhuman pace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f35b5af607a9197022b8d805a1f1776""F-Feli~!" Lovino screamed as he released onto the once beautiful tomato-red bed thrusted a few more times,riding out his pulled out and untied Lovino's hands,causing him to fall down onto the bed,panting."Was that fun mio fratello?" Feliciano giggled out,laying down next to his dear big brother,pulling the covers over them."S-Si..." Lovino panted pulled Lovino close and mumbled "Ti Amo...".Lovino smiled,even if he has mafia work to do when he wakes up,right now,he can peacefully sleep with his little brother."Ti amo anch'io...bastardo..." Lovino with that,they fell into a peaceful sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feb67b96a67304e2bbcb08cb7c4ab1e0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""FELICIANO!"/em/p 


End file.
